


Devil's Night Bargain

by wyntirrose



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Gen, potential implied interspecies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-29
Updated: 2009-10-29
Packaged: 2017-11-09 19:36:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/457595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyntirrose/pseuds/wyntirrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raoul has a plan for Hallowe'en but Tracks isn't about to go along with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Devil's Night Bargain

Raoul enters the garage and grins. That look never bodes well for me. It means he has something planned. And whenever he has something planned, I end up dinged.

"No." My tone broaches no argument "Whatever you have in mind, the answer is an unequivocal no."

"Aw come on now pal, you haven't even heard what I got in mind." The grin never leaves his face as he comes toward me.

It's then that I notice he's not in his normal attire. His jeans, normally loose, are now about a size too tight, leaving very little to the imagination, and his red shirt is unbuttoned to expose half his chest. The only thing that has remained the same is his ever present leather jacket.

"Believe me, I do not need to hear it. Whatever it is will result in my paint getting scratched. Or worse, it will lead to one of your friends trying to dismantle me. _Again_."

His grin falters for a moment, replaced by a look of feigned hurt.

"Aw come on! You're not gonna hold that against me, are you? Those pendejos worked all on their own! I had nothin' t' do with it!" His pleas are hollow. I know full well that he used me as bait so that he and his buddies could get into a rival gang's garage. And he knows that I know. He also knows what I would never admit out loud. That little escapade was actually somewhat ... fun.

He gives up his claims of innocence with a shrug and that charming, winning, used car salesman smile is back. He swaggers up to me and lays his hands on my hood. If I could back up without risking damage to my aft and tail lights I would. After all, it would never do for him to find out that I actually enjoy the feeling of human hands on my body. That's another little guilty pleasure I keep hidden from the other Autobots.

"I'm gonna paint you black and we're gonna go as Knight Rider."

Had I been in root-mode, I would be blinking at Raoul in total confusion.

"We're going where and as what?" I can't keep the curiosity out of my voice. Hopefully he takes it as confusion.

"Hallowe'en!" His tone makes it seem as if that one word response is an answer.

I remain silent, waiting for the rest of the explanation. I know it's coming. Raoul has never been able to good about keeping quiet. I don't have to wait long.

"There's a block party and we need to come in costume. I'm Michael Knight and I need a KITT. That means you need to be painted black!"

"KITT is a Firebird," I sniff. "I am a Corvette. I would think you would grasp the difference. Besides, aren't you a little old to be going Trick and Treating? I was of the belief that that tradition was for sparklings."

"Trick _or_ Treating. And, free candy never goes out of style," he replies, spreading his hands and shooting me a trust-me grin.

"Fine. But I'm still the wrong model and I don't do black. Or costumes for that matter."

"Come on, man! You're the only muscle car I know!" he wheedles. "How cool would it be to go as Michael Knight and KITT?"

I sigh and sink down stubbornly on my suspension. There is no way I am letting anyone paint me such a drab colour as black.

"I don't understand why you insist on disguising yourselves for this so-called holiday." I make no attempt to hide my disdain.

He shrugs. "For the same reason you Autobots do."

"Oh? You have an ancient enemy after you too?" I ask with a sneer. I know full well what he meant, but I am not about to let the remark stand unchallenged.

He shoots me a look that morphs from abashed shock to amusement.

"You knew what I meant," he replies. "And we dress up because it's fun. And you're trying to change the subject. Now I've got the paint and I can have you done in a couple of hours. More than enough time to be ready for tomorrow night.

"I have an idea," I sneer, growling my engine softly. "Why don't you get three more friends and go ask Ironhide if you can paint him black. You can go as the A-Team."

"The A-Team? Aw come on, Tracks! I got the Michael Knight costume and everything!"

"That's your problem, not mine." I turn on my radio and shift on my suspension so that it's obvious I'm ignoring him.

He comes around to my driver's side and opens the door. I only put up a minimal fight. I would never admit it to the other Autobots, but I like the feel of him sitting in me.

"I can make it worth your while, Tracks."

"There is nothing you can offer that would convince me to let you paint me black."

He puts his hands on my steering wheel and traces the outside lightly as he thinks about what his next move is going to be. I find myself suppressing a very undignified shiver.

"Okay, how about I offer to give you a wax and a polish after the paint's dry and set?"

Had I been in root-mode I would have pursed my lips in thought at that offer. A polish would be nice. Having his clever little hands on me would be nice too. After a long moment I sigh in apparent defeat. There is no way that I'm letting him know just how easy it is to buy me.

"All right fine. But you will paint me back to my normal colours after this little charade of yours is over."

"You got it pal." His chuckle tells me that he knows full well he was always going to win this fight. Eventually.


End file.
